Someone Like You  Klaine
by daltonacademywarbler
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Kurt and Blaine broke up, Kurt met Sebastian and then he had a crush on Sebastian, at school, he had a crush on his English Teacher who had a crush on Santana. Rated M for smut
1. The Broke Up

**Title : Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**The Broke Up**

Kurt sitting on the floor. He and Blaine just broke up like, a couple hours ago and he still feeling the pain. The pain he was under. The pain that made him wants to take his own life. Kurt still didn't understand why Blaine broke up with him. He just said, "We cant do this anymore" and then go away.

Kurt sitting in his bathroom floor. Crying, like an hour. He stop crying and check his phone, the wallpaper, it was Blaine. Kurt threw his phone to the wall until the phone is broken. He regreting doing that because that's the only thing that keeps him from remembering Blaine. He really regreting it. Does Blaine feels the same right now? Feeling the same pain as Kurt?

"FUCK YOU BLAINE! YOU ARE A STUPID BASTARD!" Kurt yell as he feel someone running through his room.

"Kurt? You okay?" Kurt hear Finn voice. _I'm not okay!_

Finn keep looking for Kurt until he found Kurt in the bathroom. Looking like crap. Finn hurry get the phone to call Burt.

"Burt, it's Kurt. Can you come home now. I heard him yelling and cursing, and he's on the bathroom floor now, looking like crap. I'm gonna trying to confort him." Finn speak to Burt as he watch Kurt with really worried eyes and then hung up the phone.

"Kurt? Will you tell me what happen? I'm not gonna force you to tell me, but I just want you to know that, no matter what happen, you can always count on me, and so does the Glee Club." Finn say as he hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged him back. He really needed that now.

"It's Blaine, Finn. He broke up with me with saying, "We cant do this anymore,". He's such a jerk." Kurt say as he keep crying. Finn shushing Kurt. He's going to make Blaine paying for everything that he did to his brother. That would be easy cause Blaine still in McKinley.

_The next day.._

Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam going to beat Blaine ass. They really angry after what Finn tell 'em and they agreed to beat Blaine ass. They looking at football practise and they see Blaine is talking with Azimio and Karofsky, not like usual, they're planning something to hurt Kurt and they would do anything just to make sure Kurt is okay.

"Hey, Blaine! We need to talk to you!" Sam yelled when the practise is done. Blaine's walking to them as he chewing a gum. If Coach Beiste knew about that, he will be punished. But, they didn't focusing on that one. They will be focusing on how to make Blaine paying after what he had done to Kurt.

"What is it? Just make sure it's fast, I got something's to do and it's more important than talk to a girls like you all." He said. They all knew Blaine is a badboy, but now he's different, he's really harsh. Finn started taking Blaine's collar and then push him into the locker. All the boys were gasp.

"What did you do to my brother? You hurt him! And now, you gonna pay for it!" Finn yelled to Blaine as Puck and Sam pull him back when Finn wants to throw a punch to Blaine. They didn't want any trouble. Especially going to Juvie. They need to hurry before Coach Beiste coming, or else, it's going worse.

"I'm just broke up with him! Nothing more or less!" Blaine start yelling as he fixed his collar. Finn still angry.

"Yeah! You broke up with him, after the night when you fucked him! You just wanted to get into his pants!" Finn yelling again. This time, Puck was the one who wanna punch Blaine in the face because he knows that Blaine only be with Kurt just because wanted get in his pants. Puck a badass, but he didn't date girls when they sex.

Puck punched him in the face. The blood came out from the nose. Blaine was losing balance. He droped on the floor. That time, Coach Beiste was open the door, so the door hit Blaine's head. He was faint.

Principal Figgins called the boys to his office. The boys sitting patiet.

"So, you boys wanna tell me what happened?" ask Mr. Shue. They know they can say everything while Mr. Shue in there because Mr. Shue is like their father. He's so kind.

"Blaine broke up with Kurt after they did _that_. And then, Kurt was really hurt. We just want to teach Blaine for not messing with us or Kurt. We just wanted the best for Kurt. We cannot see Kurt getting hurt." Finn started. The other nodded.

After a few argument, they free from everything.

"Guys, can I talk to you in my office?" Mr. Shue said when they out of the office of headmaster. They nodded and followed Mr. Shue.

"So, I've been thinking about what you guys did, as a teacher, I think that's childish and stupid thing.." Mr. Shue said. They just sat with they face buried in shame.

"But as a man, I think that's a great job. You guys protecting your family." Mr. Shue said with a wide smile in his face. They were glad about that. They hugged Mr. Shue.

**So guys, maybe the chapter 2 in on Tuesday or Wednesday. Cause I got an exam, I secretly open my computer. :) ... so, this is my first fanfic. If you wanted to know me : add my facebook .. : Cacha Criss Everett my twitter : cachaDEC**

**What happen with Kurt next? Does Blaine really make a plan to bully Kurt? Why did he broke up with Kurt? Will Kurt find someone else?**

**-Cacha .. dont forget to Review**


	2. I Blame It On The Alcohol

**So, chapeter 2 is arrived guys.. keep reading.. :D**

**I Blame It On The Alcohol.**

Kurt didn't want to get to school today. He didn't want to see Blaine. Everytime they met, all the memories will flash in Kurt's mind. When they sitting in the park together, when Blaine protecting Kurt from Karofsky from the first time they met. All of those is a beautiful memories.

"Kurt, kiddo, you gotta going to school now, or you gonna be late!" Burt yell from downstairs. _Ugh! Why Blaine should go to same school as me?_

"Fine Dad! I'll be down in the minute!" Kurt yelled back. He get up from his bed and start shower. 30 minutes later, he dress up and go to school. He was going to pick up Rachel and Mercedes.

As he arrived at the Berry's, he saw Rachel and his dads waving to Kurt. Kurt waving back. Rachel run to Kurt's Navigator and get in. As she started to talking, as usual.

"So, why do you look like crap Kurt?" Rachel said. She didn't know anything. Kurt didn't answer. Rachel start asking again.

"Why is Finn isn't with you?" Rachel said. This time, Kurt gonna answer it, because Rachel is really annoying.

"Rach, I just broke up with Blaine. Finn go to school early with the boys. They said they have some bussines." Kurt said. His tears started falling as he said Blaine's name.

"Shh.. it's gonna be okay. Here, let me drive. You cant drive while you crying. And if we stop, we're gonna be late and Mercedes gonna be angry to us..." Rachel said as she hugged Kurt. Kurt nodded and slowly driving to side of the road and let Rachel drive.

They pick up Mercedes. On they way to school, the car was silent. No one said a word. At the parking lot, they see Sam and Finn talking together. As Rachel driving Kurt's Navigator to parking Kurt's car, Kurt waved to Finn. Finn smiled to him.

"I'm going to Finn, Kurt! So, you wanna be Mercedes?" Rachel said. Kurt nodded and start walking with Mercedes. They arrived at their locker and open it. Kurt saw Blaine pic and "Courage" word. He pick up those things and throw it in trash. Mercedes, who was confused with Kurt act, started asking.

"Kurt? What happen? Why did you acting so weird?" Mercedes said. Kurt closed his locker and started walking. He just hoped that he never meet Blaine again, but when he see his schadule, today is France and Blaine must be there too.

Kurt's going to skip class today. He run to his Navigator and start driving. He's going to his sister's house, her name is Alice. She is the nicest girl ever.

Kurt rang the bell as he arrived at Alice's house.

"Alice! It's me, Kurt!" kurt yell from the outside of the house. he heard a rush from inside the house. it must be Alice.

"Uh. Hey Kurt! You didn't go to school?" Alice said cheerful as he open the door. Kurt shook his head. Alice step away from the door to let Kurt in. Kurt walking in.

"I skipped class. It's boring!" kurt sitting in Alice sofa. Alice sit next to him. She put her arm to Kurt's shoulder. "I broke up with Blaine, Alice." Kurt explain so Alice would understand the problem because Kurt's never skipped class. Ever.

Kurt explain to Alice everything. Until the dark came, Kurt say goodbye to Alice and waved. Alice waved back. _Where should I go now? I dont wanna back home._

Kurt text his dad, that he's going to have sleepover at Rachel's house so his dad wont worried. Kurt Hummel is going to Scandals!

As he entered Scandals, all of them were couple, nobody single. He sigh as he sit in the sofa when the guys the to him were busy making out.

"Hey there!" someone said. Kurt look at him. A brunette hair, wide eyes, just like Rachel, the different is that he is a guy.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He said. Kurt shook his head. He grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Whoa. Mister, we even didn't know each other!" Kurt said. He took of his hand from the guy.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. And you?" he introduce himself.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Are you asking me to dance?" Kurt say. His voice is flirting sound.

"No. I'm forcing you to dance with me." Kurt nodded and start dancing with him. Sebastian is hard, so does Kurt. Kurt start drinking beer, he drink much. Or maybe too much. He became really drunk. Sebastian take his hand and taking him out. Wanting to take Kurt into his house.

"Where's your car?" Sebastian said. Kurt pointed at a blue car. Sebastian take the key from Kurt's pants and open the car door. He put Kurt in the back seat as he started driving.

They arrived at Sebastian house. kurt didn't realized that. He only closed his eyes when Sebastian take him to Sebastian's bedroom. Kurt sleep in Sebastian's bed.

Even though Kurt's very interesting, Sebastian need to wait to get into Kurt's pants. He didn't wanna rush. He scared that he might scare Kurt and making Kurt didn't trust him anymore. He want to get into Kurt's pants when Kurt is ready. (A/N – Sebastian thinks that Kurt is a virgin).

In the morning, Kurt wake up in a bed and see Sebastian sleeping in a couch. His head is dizzy. He didn't understand why he was in Sebastian bedroom. _In bedroom? Oh god, what did he did to me?_ Kurt's think. He afraid that Sebastian did _that___to him.

"Hey Kurt. You wake up early.." without Kurt's knowing, Sebastian is wake up and standing in the door. Kurt smile.

"Yeah. You sleep well. You sound tired." Kurt said. Sebastian nodded and go to downstairs. Kurt going to the bathroom and shove that red puffy eyes and sleepy face. He wants to look good in front of Sebastian. Kurt felt something that he felt with Blaine. Kurt felt love. Kurt Hummel is fell in love with Sebastian Smythe!

**Stop**

**Ok, so what do ya think? I'm confused so I just pick this story line. To Madame Ce'line hope this is what you want, if not, I'm sorry, I could not get better in writing story**

**Review Guys, I'm running out of ideas.. :D**

**-Cacha**


	3. A Surprise and A Date

**Chapter 3 is on guys.. Read :)**

**The Next Day, It's A Surprise**

Kurt Hummel is driving to school, with Sebastian Smythe dress. He know it doesn't perfect or fit, but what else can he wear. He didn't brought any dress. He keep thinking about last night, even it's blur because of the alcohol. Kurt park his car to the teacher parking lot because everyday, when the school time is over, there's always a brushed paint 'faggot' in his car. So he complained to Principal Figgins, and he aggred to Kurt's idea about he parking in the teachers lot.

_Hey, there. You must be confused why I had your number. Last night, when you were sleep, I check your phone.. How's your day? – Xx Smythe_

It was Sebastian! Kurt jump in happiness. Kurt didn't believe who was just texting him.

_That's okay. As long as you not stalking me or I'll call you STALKER! :) bad as usual.. I dont wanna meet my ex. He's horrible! – Xx Kurt_

Actually Kurt thought, it's okay if Sebastian stalking him. He will not dead or something, unless Sebastian was a serial killer. But, it seem possible since Sebastian really nice since the day they meet. They day the dance together. It was the best day ever for Kurt. Kurt waiting for the answer. But, the bell already rang, so Kurt running to English Class, where he meet the new teacher and meeting Blaine in the same seat.

"Fag..!" Blaine shouting as Kurt walk in the class, the new teacher seem shocked of what Blaine just said. The whole class laughing. Kurt was hurt, he think he gonna cry and running to Sebastian. If only the old Blaine was here, he will protect Kurt. It just, the old Blaine has gona. The Blaine that was in front of him, it wasn't Blaine, it was some kind of bad people who hating Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson! Go to Principal Office! I will meet you there when the class end!" shouted the new teacher. Blaine nodded and smile as he walk out of the class. Kurt take the seat. He glad that Blaine maybe gonna get detention so he wouldn't see him everyday.

"What's your name, kid?" that teacher asked Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel, sir." Kurt answer. He gasp when he look at that teacher very close. He had the same hazel eyes as Blaine, the same curly hair, and he wearing a glasses that made him look very sexy. _Shit! Why does he have to be so hot?_ Kurt think.

"I'm Richard Grey, your new English Teacher, I'm replacing Mrs. Puff (**AN : Sorry I put Spongebob driving teacher.. I'm just didn't have any better name**). So, you may seat to your place." Mr. Grey said. He smiling at Kurt which made Kurt knees feeling like a jelly. Kurt nodded and sit.

"So, class! Today, we're going to have a convertation with a partner! Your partner is your class mate who seat next to you!" Mr. Grey explaine which made Kurt wonder, who will he gonna have a convertation with? With Blaine in detention, he didn't have a partner.

"For Mr. Hummel, since your partner, Mr. Anderson, gonna get a long detention, you could be my partner.." He said. Kurt gasp, this cannot be happening.

"I'm okay Mr. Grey. I think I'm gonna do this on my own." Kurt said with smile. The smile that appears when Kurt meet the old Blaine, and Sebastian.

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay, Mr-Handsome-Hair-And-Dapper-Attitude, he's going to be okay. He sing a duet with himself at the Glee Club. It was like a vocal masturbation..-" Santana said as usually, flirting.

"Ms. Lopez, no inapropriate talking in my class. And, are you sure, Kurt?" Mr. Grey cutting Santana. Kurt nodded. "Okay. If you need anything else, dont be shy to asking my help, okay?" Kurt once again nodded and working on his convertation.

Kurt phone vibrated, it was Sebastian.

_I will stalking you where ever you going, Doll. Hey, wanna go out on tonight?- Xx Smythe_

When Kurt wanna answer it, Santana, who was sitting in back of him, talking his phone and read it aloud.

"Hey Guys! Kurt get a message! "I will stalking you where ever you going, Doll. Hey, wanna go out on tonight? Xx Smythe!" oh god, Kurt had another crush guys.. this Smythe guys I think is hot.." Santana said and Kurt trying to get his phone back.

"Ms. Lopez, you wanna go to detention like Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Grey said. Kurt can saw an anger in his eyes.

"Actually, No, hottie. I wanna be here with you. Or, in a bedroom.." Santana said and eye-fucking with Mr. Grey. Kurt couldn't believe it! He know the teacher was maybe like 20-22 or something, but seriously, he was like female Puck who was flirting with TEACHER!

Mr. Grey had his mouth closed because every thing he said, gonna be reply by a flirty talk or eye-fucking. He couldn't take it. Kurt replying Sebastian message.

_Sure! Where are we going? I wanna return your clothes too actually. Can you give me a hint about the place where we going so, I can pick my dress for tonight. –Xx Kurt_

At the end of school time, he could see Mr. Grey walking to his car.

"Hey, Kurt!" Mr. Grey said. Waving at Kurt, so Kurt waving back.

"Um.. Hey, Mr. Grey, going to your car?" Kurt said. Mr. Grey nodded.

"Why are you parking in teachers lot? I mean, the students lot is empty." Mr. Grey said. His eyes remembering Kurt of Blaine's. He miss him so much. But what after he did to Kurt, Kurt didn't wanna remembering him again. But, Mr. Grey showing, as the future Blaine.

"I'm a special case.." Kurt said. "So there's my car. Bye Mr. Grey!" Kurt waving at Mr. Grey.

"Kurt, if we meet somewhere, and it's not a school time, you can call me Richard." Kurt nodded and running through his car. But he could see Richard or Mr. Grey walking back to school. Maybe there's something that he forgot. Kurt trying to reach his cellphone, but his cellphone wasn't on his pocket. Maybe he left it in Spanish class, since it was the last class he left.

He made his way back to school.. then, he heard a moan and a whimper.

"Ugh, yeah-fuck-Lopez! You're so hot in those Cheerios uniform! Ah, yeah!" a very familiar sound is fucking Santana. Kurt peeking, as he saw Richard and Santana were fucking in the table. Santana was sucking Richard cock and massaging his balls. Richard grabs Santana hair and make her faster.

"Shit! Santana! Faster –ugh- I wanna comeee!" richard yelling. Santana broke of from the blow job. She fingering Richard and sucking Richard neck. Kurt couldn't believe what did just happened. Santana is intimate with Mr. Grey or Richard, their teacher.

When Santana done, Kurt could see Richard is come in Santana's hand. Santana lick it like it was some syrup from a lollipop.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." Santana said and wink. And walking to leaving the classroom. Kurt hiding as fast as he can. He hiding in the toilet.

Then, after 10 minutes, he going back to the classroom, Mr. Grey or Santana was gona. Kurt going to his table and see his phone, vibrate. A call from Sebastian.

"Yeah, Sebastian? Sorry, i left my phone in the classroom." Kurt said, trying to get rid of those horrible images.

"Kurt? You okay? You sound freaking out? Is something bad? Did I need to go there?" Sebastian voice sound worried. Kurt shook his head. When he realized that Sebastian could see him, he saying "No. I'm okay. So what's the clue of the place where we heading tonight?" Kurt said. Going back to flirty sound.

"Just wear something casual, and you'll be perfect." He said and hang up. Kurt going back to the car, Mr. Grey car wasn't there anymore. So he was going home.

At night, he cant wait to see Sebastian in his front door, asking him is he ready to go or not. Really dapper..

The bell rang. Since his dad, Carole and Finn were out, watching football, Kurt only left a note, and he promise that he will get home by midnight.

Kurt gasp when he see Sebastian. He wearing Dalton blazer! That means, he go to Dalton.

"You..u..you.. go to Dalton, Sebastian?" Kurt asking. Sebastian nodded and fixing his blazer.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" He asked and Kurt could see in his eyes, he felt guilty, like he did something wrong.

"No actually.. ready for go out?" Kurt said. Sebastian nodded and grab Kurt hands.

**So, next chapter is all about Kurtbastian, and about Richard Grey too actually. Who is Richard Grey? You will found out in the next chapter.. so, see you later**

**Review guys!**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4 – The Date**

"Hey, Sebastian. Where do you wanna take me?" Kurt said.

"Somewhere only we know. Can I turn on the radio?" Sebastian asked. Kurt only nodded. He really wonder where Sebastian want to take him.

As Sebastian driving, Katy Pery's The One That Got Away song started playing. The lyric really match with Kurt and Blaine situation right now. They seperate because or maybe Kurt's false.

_*flasback*_

_Kurt sitting in the park, waiting for Blaine. Last night was amazing. But, Blaine had to go home before Burt and Carole go home. So, Blaine text Kurt to meet him at __**their**__ park._

"_Hey, Blaine!" Kurt run to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine didn't show any smile. _

"_What's wrong? Do you want to tell me? You know you can tell me everything, Blaine." Kurt said. He rubbed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Suddenly, Blaine hugged him. Kurt gasped._

"_Blaine.. wh-" _

"_We cant do this anymore." Blaine cutted him of and go away. Leaving the crying Kurt. Without any expression, Blaine throwing a book. A photo album. "__**OUR PHOTO ALBUM**__" was writing in front of the album. Kurt open it and there was a page, Blaine's hand writing._

_**Our Vow :**_

_**Never Hurting Each Other**_

_**Always Love Each Other**_

_**Always Forgiving To Each Other**_

_**Openly Truthfull**_

_**Tell Each Other If There's Another Guy**_

_Kurt stated crying as he see that page. He open the other page. The first day they been together as couple, after Regionals, Pavarotti casket which reminded Kurt of his and Blaine first kiss, even though it's Blaine nor Kurt first Kiss._

_*end of flasback*_

"Hey, Kurt. You okay?" Sebastian said and turn off the radio.

"Yeah. Just zoned out a little bit." Kurt said. He didn't realize that his tears were started going fall. Sebastian stopped the car and hugged Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to be hurt by someone. He love Kurt so much. He will give everything just to make sure Kurt is okay.

"Kurt, you can tell me everything." Sebastian said. This time, his voice really slow. Kurt nodded and began to cry. Sebastian hugged him and never wanna let him go.

"I love you, Sebastian." Kurt said. Sebastain gasped. He cannot believe what he just heard. But, he glad that Kurt loved him back so he didn't have anything as a cockblock between their relationship.

"I love you too, Kurt. I will give anything just to make sure you're okay." Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt hug him more tight. _Maybe he just love me as a friend and he think I love him just as a friend too,_ Kurt thought.

"Do we wanna go home, or continue our journey?" Sebastian chuckle and see at Kurt eyes. That beautiful eyes is the most beautiful eyes Sebastian ever met.

"Let continue our journye, m' prince." Kurt chuckle too. He was so happy with Sebastian. His hole in his heart finally fill in.

While Kurt and Sebastian have a date (which, I called it's a date, because... I just want it to be their date!), Blaine was going to visit Dalton. He misses his friends. Without anyone knowing, being apart from Kurt is torturing him too. He actually didn't want to break up with Kurt. But sometimes, Kurt is annoying. He really regreting broke up with Kurt.

"Hey, My Bro! I miss you! Where's Kurt?" Jeff ask. The blonde tall guy didn't know what's going on between The Warblers Klaine. All they know is, is that they fight a lot this month.

"Well.. um.. we sorta, breakupbecauseofme.." Blaine said that last word really fast. Nick, who was sitting next to Jeff, wided his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Their Klaine is broke up. They really need find a way to get them together again, fast.

"Dude! What the hell did you do? You know he is the perfect boy for you. He is one in a million!" Nick yell at Blaine. Wes and Thad were paying attention to them. Trying to figure out what the hell just happen.

"Well, I kinda boring with his NYADA talk and I was fight with my dad that day, so I just kinda lost it and I broke up with him. I saw him crying, just fall apart, because of me." Blaine said. He started crying as Jeff hugged him. Nicole, Nick sister's, who is Blaine friend's too trying to comfort Blaine.

"Blaine, you need to get him fast, again. Before he meet other guy!" The Warbler Council, Wes, Thad, and David are yelling together. They cant see their Klaine broke up and both of them are dying because of each other.

"Okay. Now, let's play PlayStation. I just brought new games! It's Mario Kart." Richard said. Blaine look at him.

"Sure! Let's play Mario Kurt!" Blaine start standing and the other Warblers following them. They're going to Jake's dorm because that's the only place that biggest from all the dorm in Dalton.

"Mario K-A-R-T!" Jeff yell from back of the lines. The other start laughing. Nick brought the Redvines, Wes brought some popcorn, and David and Thad brought come CD's and some new joystick.

"So, Blaine.. You should get Kurt back whatever it is –Shit! Who threw a banana at me- andddd.. fast, or else, someone is with Kurt right now." Jeff said and playing Mario Kart.

"I will call him."

Kurt and Sebastian are arrived at the place. it was Italian Restaurant. _Italian, Blaine must be like this place_ Kurt thought. He and Sebastian sit in the side of the lake. Sebastian ordered him something. Well, hope it's delicious.

Kurt phone rang, it was Teenage Dream song. Kurt already know it was Blaine.

"Hey, Sebastian. I'll go to bathroom and answer this phone, okay?" Kurt ask and Sebastian nodded and waiting for Kurt. Kurt running to bathroom

"What is it, Blaine? Trying to broke my heart again? Wanna say that you're on a date, with another guy, or maybe with a GIRL!" Kurt yell from the side of the phone. He's crying. He actually happy that Blaine's finally called but he sad that he and Blaine are broke up.

"No, Kurt. Listen to me, I need to expain everything why I broke up with you. I'm dying everyday inside about it now to hear your laugh or see your smile. I just need to broke up with you. So, will you give me a chance to explain everyting?" Blaine said. Kurt know from his voice, he was crying and hurt because Kurt yell at him.

"No. Sorry, now right now. I'm on a date with another guy." Kurt said and hung up the phone and started crying in the bathroom.

"So, how's it going?" Jeff said. He really hoped the cheerfull answer but, with Blaine's sad expression, he didn't think it's the right wish.

"He's on the date with another dude. You're right. I'm late to get him back." Blaine said and go to his old dorm.

"Jeff! Who is living in my dorm?" Blaine yell.

"Um.. new kid. Named Sebastian Smythe. Your dorm is the only place that empty. I cannot not to let him sleep there." Jeff said felt guilty.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked. He wipe away his tears and start looking straight to Jeff eyes you really really guilty because cannot full fill his promise.

"He's going out. I dont know. On a date maybe. He just said, that he meet another boy at Scandals. That's all. He's going home at 11." Jeff said. Blaine think,_ Kurt cannot be in Scandals. That his like a world-hell. So, if this Sebastian guy on a date, it's must be not with Kurt_.

"So, is this Sebastian guy capital G-gay?" Blaine said. The other shocked. Maybe they thought that Blaine's want to go on a date with him. And then, Jason finally speak.

"Yeah, actually. Hey, Blaine! I saw Kurt on Scandals the other day!" Jason said. Blaine eyes wided. _What the hell did he just said? Kurt? Scandals? There is no way he's going to Scandals?_

Kurt back to Sebastian who already eating. He saw Kurt and wave at him. Kurt smile and waving back.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you crying? Did we need to get home?" Sebastian ask worriedly. Kurt nodded. As fast as he can, Sebastian grabbed Kurt and place him in his car seat.

"Do you want me to sing?" Sebastian ask. Kurt just shook his head.

"Can anyone make you better?" Kurt nodded.

"Who is it?" _Blaine_ Kurt thought.

"Mercedes.. she is really awesome!" Kurt answer. Suddenly, they arrived at Kurt's home.

"So, Sebastian, I'll call ya later okay?" Kurt said. He waved his hand and start turn the door knob. And he was really surprised what he just saw as he enter the house.

**So, there's Chapter 4. Okay, what you think Kurt saw when he enter his house? sorry for long waiting, I have an exam. But, I'll keep looking for ideas..**

**Reviewww! :D**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

When Kurt saw Blaine is his sofa watching TV with Burt.

"Come on, Kiddo. Blaine said that something's improtant and he wanted to tell me too." Burt said and let Kurt sit next to him. Kurt nodded and sit next to Burt. Not wanting to see Blaine's hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here, Blaine? After what you did to me." Kurt hissed at Blaine.

"Kurt. I was stupid for breaking up with you. It was my dad. He was angry to knew that I was gay and I had a big fight with him. And the only way to fix my problem with my dad is to broke up with you. So I did. And then, when I tell my dad about us break up, he just say 'You be still my gay son. Breaking up with him isn't gonna change anything' so I was regreting I broke up with you. I talk to Azimio and Karofsky to make you meeting me, if they dont, I'll tell everyone about their secret, even though I didn't have any secret," Blaine chuckle. "But, than Finn trying to punch me and Puck did too. So, I couldn't finish about what I just wanted to say to Azimio and Karofsky." Blaine said.

Burt nodded trying to understand. "But, sorry Blaine, I have someone else and I want you to respect that." Kurt said and running to his room and slam the door and crying.

When Blaine get to his apartment, he calling Jeff. He's going to ask the Warblers a little favor.

"Jeff, are you busy?" Blaine asked Jeff via phone. Jeff nodded but as soon as he realize that Blaine couldn't see him, he hums to let Blaine know that means no.

"Can all the Warblers do me a favor? You know about me and Kurt and I want to make it up to him. So, I want to sing him a song and I need your guys help. You think you could do that?" Blaine asked and start playing his finger on his curly hair.

"Sure. And I think I've got the perfect song to sing, and we dont need the Warblers, we just need R5, my band!" Jeff looks happy with Blaine's idea.

"Yeah. But, still, I need Warblers too. I want to sing a very special song and it's only work with the Warblers, you know that me, everything needs to be purrr-fect." Blaine said and he hears that Jeff chuckle.

"Okay, okay, dude. I'll do my best to convince that Council to do all of that. If it works, you have to buy me a lots and lots of RedVines." Jeff demand and start laughing because hearing Blaine pout on the other side of the phone.

Blaine hung up and start looking for a song that he need to song to Kurt.

The next morning, Kurt was wake up late. He really need to hurry. He drove his car to McKinley and running to History class or Ms. Jennick gonna put him on detention.

On a way to History class, he saw Puck running after him. He was really scared.

"Hey, Hummel! I want to talk to you. Dont run like I'm some kind of a monster! I'm trying to protect you from Azimio and Karofsky. They're on their way here. So, hurry up! Run as fast as you can!" Puck yelling to Kurt and Kurt nodded and run as fast as he can. But, he didn't look foward. He just looking at Puck.

_**Brak!**_

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry!" Kurt started to apologizing to that people. It was Mr. Grey.

"Hey, Kurt. Running late? Can I tell to your teacher why're you late?" Mr. Grey asked. But Kurt just shook his head and running. He was really scared to Mr. Grey after what he saw Mr. Grey doing with Santana the other day.

He saw Jeff in his class talking to Ms. Jennick.

"Kurt, your friend is here. You are excuse from school today." Ms. Jennick said to Kurt. Kurt who didn't know anything just look at Jeff like some innocent boy.

Jeff take Kurt's hand and lead him outside the school. At Jeff car, Kurt really need to know what's going on.

"Jeff! What the hell is going on here?" Kurt yelled who make Jeff almost make a car crash. Jeff suddenly stop the car and look at Kurt for a seconds.

"The Warblers want to talk to you. We're going to some park. Well, someone wants me to drove you there, so I did. And, you cant talk anything until someone is show up." Jeff explain to Kurt.

"Who is this 'someone' you're talking about?" Kurt asked again. He was really curious.

"Just someone!"

When they arrived at some beautiful park, Kurt was gasped at the beautiful-ish of that park. He sit down in some bench. Suddenly, Blaine show up.

He started singing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

And then, the Warblers start harmonizing in the background. Blaine and Nick start singin together

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Now, Nick is singing.

Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me, it happens all the time.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now._

The Warblers stop singing. Kurt was still guessing, is Blaine really meant what he was just sing, or no?

And then, The Warblers start singing with the new song again.

_Gotta keep it right, feels so right_

_Gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta keep it close_

_Feels so right_

And then, Jeff start singing

**Oh, for you I'd write a symphony**

**I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim**

**Watch them play for you.**

_For you I'd be running a thousand miles just get to where you are_

**Step to the beat of my heart**

**I dont need a whole lot but for you, I admit I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine**

_I know I wont be the first one giving you all this attention_

_Baby listen_

All The Warblers singing

_**I just need somebody to love**_

_**I dont need to much just somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to love, I dont need nothing else**_

_**I promise, boy, I swear, I just need somebody to love**_

_**I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody**_

**Everyday, I'll bring the sun around**

**I'll sweep away the clouds, smile for me**

_I would take every second, every single time, spend it like my last dime_

Then, Nick start singing

Step to the beat of my heart

I dont need a whole lot but for you, I admit I'd rather give you the world or let you share mine

_I know I wont be the first one giving you all this attention._

**And, baby, listen!**

_**I just need somebody to love.. I dont need to much, just somebody to love**_

_**Oh, I dont need nothing else, I promise girl, I swear**_

_**I just need somebody to love... Somebody to love**_

_**I need somebody, I need somebody, I swear.. I just need somebody to love**_

The music stop. Blaine look Kurt straight to his eyes.

"Blaine, I dont know what to say."

"Just say you love me too. Please, I beg you." Blaine begged to Kurt who just wanted to crying.

"I think I rather sing it." Kurt take is Ipod and playing the instrument

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I love you'_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now,_

_I know you'd fool me again._

_Last christmas I gave you my heart_

_And the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears._

_I'll give it to someone, special_

Kurt felt his tears pouring in his chin. Blaine start leaning forward. Kurt could see Richard, Trent and Thad were crying. This is very emotional. Blaine hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged back, and he start thinking about Sebastian.

"Blaine, I cant." Kurt said. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Why? Because you had someone else? Kurt, I'm your first love! First love are something!" Blaine almost yell and that makes Wes gasp.

"I know we are first love! But first love didn't last forever! I have someone else Blaine, his name is SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!" Kurt pushed his tone at the Sebastian's name. Blaine gasp. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You think I wanted to believe all the lies you told me? That you were dating Sebastian? You didn't made up in your mind just like us?" Blaine asked. He really heart broken.

"I was dating him. And he's not made up in his mind." A familiar voice was talking in Kurt's back. All of the Warblers trying to find the voice. They see Sebastian. "You broke up with him, Blaine! You were nothing but someone who hurt him. And, I meet him. Love at the first sight. I'm sure Kurt do to. Even though, Kurt was fell in love with you at the first sight, but you dont. That's why you singing a sex love song to that Gap junior manager and you kissed Kurt's best friend." Sebastian was really cocky sometimes. But somehow, Kurt just like a bad boy like him.

"You such an asshole! He mine!" Blaine push Sebastian to the brick wall. It was hurt. But Sebastian do it for Kurt. So that asshole didn't hurt Kurt anymore. He tried to defended himself.

"See? You couldn't even protected yourself. How could you protected Kurt? Answer me!" Blaine spat at Sebastian face. Jeff and Nick trying to push Blaine off Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Blaine! Stop the fighting! You both look like a child who was fighting over something!" Kurt finally yelled at that get the both men attention. They stare at Kurt.

**STOP! Okay. Who just watching The Big Brother? Matt Bomer was awesome. I love Blaine shower at Fighter song. I gasped at that. What you think I should do next? Tell me...**

**-Cacha. **


	6. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

"Blaine! Sebastian! Stop!" Kurt cried, pulling the shorter boy off to Sebastian, but he turned to him

"How could you, Kurt?" he asked, voice filled with pain and betrayal, "I love you. I need you. Not him. Me," he pleaded, gripping Kurt's shoulders, trying to get him to understand that Kurt was his.

"Hey, he made his choice," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine off of him.

"YOU DONT DESERVE HIM!" he yelled, poking Sebastian in the chest.

"And you do?" Sebastian and Blaine turned to Kurt, who was now turning red with anger.

"I gave you a thousand chances, sent you a thousand signals, but you tossed me aside for a Gap employee and my rival who happened to be a girl! You dont have any idea how much pain you caused me. You turmed everyone who ever talked to me against me just because we got into a fight!"

"That was a mistake!"

"You made a lot of mistakes, _Blaine_." Blaine reeled back at how vehemently Kurt spat out his name, "and this time, I'm sorry isn't going to make me coming running back into your arms."

Blaine took another look at the pair before storming out, but not before looking Kurt straight in the eye and saying, "I need you Kurt. And I will get you."

Sebastian simply glared at the boy as he pulled Kurt into his arms. _Mine_ was what his eyes told Blaine. "No, mine," Blaine thought fiercely.

Kurt was sitting in Dalton choir room. Playing with another Warblers.

"Kurt." The pale boy froze at the sound of the familir voice and turned around, seeing Blaine there, watching him with an intense gaze.

"Hey Blaine," he said softly, hating how his heart raced at the possessiveness in his eyes. He still wasn't over the soloist, but now he realized that Blaine wasn't right for him, and it lessened the pain a bit.

"I love you." Kurt forgot how to breath when he heard those three words fell from Blaine's lips. "I love you," he repeated, taking a step towards tha boy, who was frozen in his spot, not making a move to leave.

"Say something," he whispered, lightly brushing his hand against a soft pale cheek, causing Kurt's breath to hitch. He took a step bak, taking in a deep breath. "I used to love you." Blaine flinched at the used of the past tense. Pain filled him at the conflict in Kurt's eyes at didn't belong there. Why couldn't he see that he belonged with him?

"You still do. I can see it," he said fiercely, wanting so much for his words to be true.

"I'm with Sebastian now," he said, but Blaine detected the uncertainty in his voice. "It doesn't change the fact that you should be with me," he shot back.

"Goodbye Blaine."

"You're. Not. Walking. Away. From. Me. Again!" he growled, pinning him against the wall.

Kurt pushed him back, poking him forcefully. "Stop this! You're not getting anywhere with this, Blaine. Do you want to know the truth Blaine? Yes, I still love you, but this, th-this _thing_ between us isn't going to work! We aren't compatible with each other. If we were, then we would be together by now."

"We could be if you just accepted this!" he said, throwing his hands in the air, "Love isn't perfect Kurt, you dont just meet someone and just jump into a committed relationshop right of the bat!"

"You think I dont know that? I tried to be friends with you, Blaine, and all that got me was just a lot of heartache over a guy who I have to change to please, and I dont deserve that. We just aren't meant to be." Blaine swallowed. He was determined to see Kurt that they could be together.

"You dont have to change anything about yourself. I love every single thing about you, and I'm sorry if I made you ever think otherwise. I love that way you're so outgoing, I love they way you dress, I love the way you're face lights up when you talk or do something you love, I love the way you sing, I love... I love you Kurt," He said, his voice craking slightly when he said his name, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Kurt could say, "I'm sorry."

"He what!" Sebastian shrieked, causing Kurt to wince, "What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't love him anymore, but he didn't believe me," Kurt replied, sighing as he brought his knees up to his chest, "I dont blame him. I dont believe me either," he sniffed, wiping away a stray tear, "Crap, I guess I'm not over him," he let out a soft sob, gripping his knees tighter, "You can leave if you want, you dont deserve this."

Instead of leaving, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and stroaked his hear comfortingly. "No, I'm not giving up on you," he said firmly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly to look up at the blonde haired boy.

"Because I love you too," Sebastian confessed, pressing his lips lightly to Kurt's and pulling back, "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you. Your voice was so beautiful and pure, and when you didn't get a solo and you looked so said, I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. I felt like punching Blaine in the face when he broke up with you. I want to help you get over him, because I love you, so, so much, that it hurts, and I'm rambling now and I-"

"Seb," Kurt breathed, leaning up to kiss him, Sebastian eagerly complying, "I dont love you yet, but I wouldn't count yourself out."

Sebastian simply kissed him harder.

Blaine walked up into Kurt's room, half-expecting Sebastian to be there with his shirt off, so when all he saw was Kurt reading, he let out a sigh of relief. "Kurt I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked up and put his book down. "So talkm" he said, crossing his arms. Blaine sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt, who tensed slightly. "Why him? We both love each other, dont even try to deny it, I could be so much better for you," he pleaded, but Kurt let out an exasperated breath.

"That's the point Blaine. You think you're better for me, but you have no idea of how you made me feel! I tried to change myself for you, but you just kept going after other people! I just cant do this anymore!"

"So that's it? You're just going to throw away everything we ever had without even giving this, giving us a chance?"

"You hurt me so much Blaine. Do you know how I felt when you went after Rachel? After I told you have I felt about you? I cant be with someone who takes me for granted!"

Blaine launched himself at Kurt, crashing their lips together. It was... amazing. Fire coursed thoughout his intire body, heat everywhere that was touching Kurt. He pulled away, his breathing heavy. "Tell me now. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything!" he demanded, triumphant when Kurt didn't say anything, his eyes simply wide as he touched his fingers gently to his lips.

Suddenly, Blaine realized what he had done. He forced to kiss on Kurt. As the realization hit him, he felt himself being pushed off of Kurt, tears building up in the eyes he loved so much. "Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"Go away!" he yelled, pushing Blaine away from him. "I never though that you would do that to me," he whispered mostly to himself than Blaine.

"Just answer me one thing," Blaine said, gently cupping Kurt's chin so they were facing each other, "Did you feel anything? At all?"

Kurt looked almost pained at the question. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his face away from Blaine. "Yes, I did. But I cant to this Blaine. I'm sorry."

"Why is it when I always try to confront you, it's always 'I'm sorry'?" Blaine demanded, "What are you sorry for?"

"Sorry that you ruined things so many times that it hurts to even look at you."

Blaine flinched at Kurt's harsh words. "Just leave Blaine."

"No. I need you Kurt, and you need me," he said, taking Kurt's hands into his own, refusing to let go when he tried to pull away.

"No, I need someone who's good for me, and you're not," Kurt countered.

"I am, why cant you see that!" Blaine cried.

"Because there's nothing to see!"

"I love you, you love me, we love each other, and we're not together. You dont see anything wrong with that?"

"You know there are more factors than just that, Blaine."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too!" Kurt gasped at those words escaped his mouth, both boy staring wide-eyed at each other. "Kurt," he said softly before gently pushing Kurt down onto the bed and kissing him softly, feeling Kurt kiss him back, tears falling from his face. "Dont do this to me anymore. Yo us. Just.. let it happen."

"You broke my heart," Kurt sobbed.

"And now I want to put it back together."

Kurt looks up at him with his breath-taking tear stained eyes, and says in his angelic voice, "Please?"

It doesn't take more than a secong for Blaine to crash their lips together, savoring every moment he has with his angel.

**Okay. I just got this idea and start writing. Do you think Kurt should tell Sebastian about the kiss? If yes, what reaction Sebastian should do? angry? Calm? I cant decide! Help me!**


End file.
